Sueño Sin Despertar
by michiru89
Summary: One-Shot HarryxHermione. Dos enamorados con un sueño en común y dificíl de completar.


_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**Este es un one-shot de Harry&Hermione.**_

_** Para aquellos que me conozcan sabrán que esta pareja no es mi estilo, pero es un regalo para un muy estimada lectora y amiga.**_

_** Los personajes que aquí aparecen no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al muneo de J. K.R. y ésta pequeña historia es un pedazo de mi imaginación. Espero que sea de su agrado. **_

_**Mis mas humildes disculpas por mis faltas de redacción y ortografia.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo único: **_

_**Sueño sin despertar**_

* * *

Harry se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, se aliso la camisa de magas largas intentando que las arrugas que sobre ella estaban no fueran muy visibles. Sin ser plenamente consiente, sus manos se deslizaron por su pecho, hasta el nudo de la corbata y acomodándolo pues estaba ligeramente de lado. No pudo sostener la mirada a su reflejo, en un rápido movimiento se posicionó en la ventana y vio lo que tanto deseaba, ahí estaba ella, caminando por el pasto tan fervientemente arreglado para esa ocasión, con su melena de cabello castaño arreglado, su vestido blanco y pulcro, el andar de sus caderas, cerró los ojos, intentando poder aspirar su aroma una vez más, aquel aroma que lo volvía loco, que lo hacia desear más y más de aquella mujer, aquella diosa.

Hoy era el día, hoy el niño que vivió, el niño que derrotó al mago más tenebroso, el niño mas polémico, hoy... Se convertía por completo en hombre, hoy se casaría. Y no es que no fuese un hombre, porque aquella castaña que caminaba por el pasto, esa mujer lo hacía sentir hombre, lo había convertido en hombre. Ella era su mujer y él era su hombre.

Hace unos momentos atrás, esa castaña había entrado a la recámara, estaba obviamente prohibido, pero ella había agarrado el gusto por lo prohibido, había entrado y lo había besado, había presionado sus labios contra los de él y una vez más, él se había sentido vivo, completo, feliz. Ella había derramado un par de lágrimas, le había dicho que lo amaba y que pronto iniciarían una nueva vida, le había hecho prometerle que justo después de salir del altar el abriría un sobre que ella le había entregado. Lo había besado con fiereza, como una despedida de su soltería, lo había abrazado con fuerza, causando unas pequeñas arrugas en su camisa, desviando un poco su corbata, ella se había separado y le había regalado una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que lo hacía derretirse y hacer temblar sus piernas, le acarició la quijada, el cerró los ojos ante el contacto, disfrutando la suave yema de los dedos de su mejor amiga, de su mujer, y sin poder evitarlo la vio irse, no quería dejarla ir, quería sostenerla del brazo y mantenerla a su lado, lo único que deseaba era pasar su vida a lado de ella, pero con resignación la vio salir de la habitación procurando no ser vista. Él chico de cabellos azabaches miró la mesa dónde estaba aquel sobre y dejó salir un largo respiro.

-Harry... Es hora -Escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo llamar varios minutos después, se sentía mal, traicionero, porque justo en ese momento su amigo, Ron, estaba sufriendo por la castaña, por el amor de esos ojos chocolates, el amor que le había sido entregado a Harry en cuerpo y alma inumerables veces.

-Voy -Dijo con un hilo de voz, miró de nuevo su reflejo y se colocó el saco, observó el sobre y lo puso en el bolsa interna de su saco, de su lado izquierdo, junto al corazón. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su amigo que le sonreía, el apenas pudo devolverle la sonrisa.

-Vamos, no debes hacer esperar a la novia -Murmuró el pelirrojo palmeándole la espalda con fuerza.

Harry asintió y bajo las escaleras a lado de su amigo, caminó por la carpa que habían instalado, vio demasiada gente sonriendo, vio algunas otras cegandolo con sus flashes. Llegó al punto dónde le correspondía estar. Dio un gran suspiro antes de que inevitablemente recordara el momento por el que llegó a ese punto.

~_Inicio Flashback~_

_Harry_ _estiró sus brazos, sintió su cuerpo_ _relajarse brevemente y se movió_ un _poco más y abrazó el cuerpo a su lado, la mujer se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él._

-_Buenos días-Dijo el chico con evidente tono de_ _alegría en su voz y rostro_

_Hermione le sonrió, presionó su cuerpo desnudo contra los firmes abdominales del chico- Excelentes días... Te he extrañado tanto_

Él la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, como si intentase fundirse en uno- te amo

_Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír - Te amo -Dijo depositando un beso en los labios del chico- Debes rasurarte la barba -Dijo antes de acariciar la quijada del chico cariñosamente_

_Él sonrió- Por ti lo que sea -Contesto mientras comenzaba a jugar con los rizos castaños que se arremolinaban en la cabeza de la chica._

_-Entonces habla con Ginny... Termina eso de una vez -pidió la castaña y él se removió incómodo en la cama, la_ voz _de Hermione denotaba_ _seriedad- Yo termine con Ron..._ _Es hora de que tú lo hagas con Ginny... No puedo seguir haciéndole esto... Ella es mi amiga... Ellos son nuestros amigos... Quizás les lastime, pero ésto que hacemos es aún peor_... H_arry por favor... No puedo seguir siendo la otra... -_

_Él la miró y sabia que tenia razón, desde aquella vez que estaban en busca de los horrocruxes, estando solos en el campo habían sincerado sus corazones, había dado rienda suelta a sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero esos no eran los mejores tiempos así que ambos decidieron callar, después de acabada la guerra ambos querían gritar su amor a todo el mundo pero tenían demasiada atención y presión, por diversas situaciones el plazo de decir la verdad de su amor se fue aplazando y había llegado a tal punto en el que ambos estaban con personas que no amaban, personas que no querían lastimar por amor, pero ya había sido demasiado, demasiadas apariencias, demasiadas mentiras para no lastimar a la gente que amaban, pero cuyo amor no se comparaba con el que había entre ellos, un amor sincero y puro, un amor que había sobrepasado todo, porque el amor que se grita con la garganta es el más admirado pero el amor que se grita con el corazón es el mas sincero_.

_Él_ _chico meditó un momento la respuesta antes de sonreírle- De acuerdo... Hoy... Te prometo que hoy hablaré con ella... Terminaremos y después tú y yo podremos ser felices al fin... Haremos una vida juntos... Te amo Hermione... Te amo... La castaña sonrió y otorgó un nuevo beso al chico de cabellos azabaches, dejándose llevar, esa noche nuevamente_ _se entregaron uno al otro._

_~Fin flashback~_

Harry escucho cómo la música comenzaba a sonar y su futura esposa caminaba hacía él, se giró y vio a la castaña sentada en la última fila derramando varias lágrimas de dolor y él mismo sentía romperse su corazón, miró de nuevo al frente y vio a Ginny sonriéndole, caminando hacía él, próxima a convertirse en su mujer.

maldijo la hora en la que en un arranque de locura había tenido relaciones con aquella pelirroja, su futura esposa, la futura madre de su hijo. Porque esa noche, había llegado con decisión a acabar esa farsa, de terminar la mentira y comenzar a vivir realmente pero Ginny le habia dado la noticia del embarazo y con solo dos palabras "Estoy embarazada" su vida se habia venido en picada. Había sido como un vaso, que con un súbito movimiento se desequilibra y en una fracción de segundo cae precipitadamente hacia el suelo y en un abrupto momento se hace mil pedazos. Eso mismo habia ocurrido con su vida, con sus sueños, ilusiones y planes.

Ahora el niño que vivió estaba ahí, frente una multitud, frente a su futura esposa y él sólo quería correr hacia la mujer al fondo de la fila, la mujer que amaba. Sintió a Ginevra llegar a su lado, sintió que la ceremonia daba inició y él solo le dedicó una tímida mirada a la mujer de vestido blanco de la ultima fila. El hombre frente a él comenzaba a hablar, pero cada vez que mencionaba la palabra amor el nombre "Hermione" se hacia visible en su cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo las imágenes de su mejor amiga se acuñaron en su cabeza. Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que se besaron, la primera vez que hicieron el amor y lo torpe que se habia sentido, la primera vez que se atrevieron a salir a cenar juntos y la manera en que sus manos temblaron por el miedo y nerviosismo. Sonrió con sinceridad al recordar la sonrisa de Hermione y la manera en que lo miraba. Sintió que la áspera mano de Ginny apretaba la suya y se dio cuenta de su entorno.

-Si, acepto -Dijo no muy convencido

Se enajenó del resto de la ceremonia, sintió que Ginny lo besaba y lo abrazaba, sintió y escuchó a la multitud felicitarlo y desearle un sin fin de cosas, él solo esbozaba una leve sonrisa, una sonrisa hipócrita, sus ojos comenzaron a escanear la carpa, a buscar encontrarse con un par de ojos chocolates pero no fue capaz de encontrarlos.

-Querido -Dijo su ahora suegra, una mujer regordeta que siempre había sido como una madre para él- Los novios deben bailar

Él asintió, intentando ignorarla, camino hasta perderse en una esquina, veía a los invitados divertirse y celebrar, vio a la Sra. Weasley buscarlo y cuando creyó que nadie lo observaba, metió la mano en su saco y sacó el sobre "_Harry James Potter_ _Evans_" decía al frente, en sonrió al ver la fina letra de la castaña. Al fin se decidió y abrió el sobre.

_Harry, sinónimo de Amor:_

_Cuando leas esto, ya estarás casado, otra será la Sra de Potter, otra será con la que pases el resto de tu vida, otra será con la que te hayas unido. Me duele reconocer, me duele aceptar, que esa mujer... No seré yo. Quiero que sepas y que recuerdes que te ame, que te quise como nunca en vida, que para mi tú eres el único y así será siempre, lamentablemente lo nuestro no puede ser, yo quiero a Ginny y no puedo seguir mintiéndole, haciéndole daño, no puedo quitarle un padre a un bebé. Cuida mucho de tu hijo Harry, estoy segura que serás un excelente padre_.

_Siento pena en el corazón, rabia en el pensamiento, una locura que me come por dentro, un dolor que me carcome el alma. Porque sé que ahora, tu y yo no podremos ser uno jamás, sé que tu y yo hemos tomado caminos diferentes, porque ahora sé que tú jamás serás enteramente mío, y es que perdido la esperanza y las ganas de soñar_.

_La vida sin ti no tiene mucho sentido, sin tus ojos, sin la fuerza de tu amor, sin aquellos besos al atardecer, sin tus suspiros, puedo vivir en soledad, pero no sin soñar, ella me invade, me llena de sueños, de libertad. Estoy cansada de ilusiones falsas, de sentimientos confusos y sueños que desembocan en pesadillas, lo lamento, pero no puedo seguir sufriendo, te ruego no tomes esto como una acción desesperada y precipitada, pues jamás en vida estuve tanto tiempo analizando una decisión_.

_Ahora no me queda más, ahora que te visto mencionar esas palabras que tanto me aterrorizaban, dedicate a Ginevra y tu hijo. No sufras más, no llores, ni te lamentes porque cuando estuve contigo fui la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra, tu me hiciste feliz y me completaste. Ahora que lo nuestro ya no puede ser, me alejo y dejo el sufrimiento terrenal de lado. No te preocupes o atormentes que sea dónde yo esté, estaré bien, sin dolor y recordando lo feliz que fui a tu lado_.

_Te quiero y cuando me duerma no volveré a despertar... Serás mi ultimo sueño y serás para siempre mi felicidad_.

_Te amo, por siempre tuya Hermione J.G._

* * *

En otro lado de Londres, en aquel departamento que tantas noches había sido testigo de su amor se encontraba cierta castaña, sentía los ojos cansados por el llanto, tomó entre sus manos aquel pequeño frasco de contenido azul oscuro, Tenía el corazón destrozado por aquellas dos palabras que hace poco había escuchado, ese momento en que las lagrimas quemaban su rostro, el tiempo se paró un sólo instante para luego ir mucho más rápido. Al fin, después de ese segundo interminable, aquellas palabras que quebraban el alma "_si, acepto_" en la voz del hombre que amaba hacia una mujer que no era ella. De un solo movimiento vertió el contenido del frasco por su boca, recorriendo a través de su garganta, quemándole a su paso.

Ahora, sola en ese departamento oía sus propios suspiros que hacían eco en su cabeza, una cabeza vacía de pensamiento alguno, también oía los latidos de su destrozado corazón, que no sabía cómo podía seguir latiendo con tanta fuerza, con tanto empeño, aferrándose al vacío, aferrándose a la vida... Suspiró al oír también una voz de fondo, supuso que sería su alma, aún viva, en algún rincón, gritándole cobarde y... Tenía razón.

Se permitió echar una carcajada, y caminó hasta quedar acostada sobre la cama, abrazando la almohada que aún contenía el olor del cabello de aquel chico que amaba, sintió su cuerpo debilitarse y acercarse a la línea que separa esta vida de la eternidad... Había esperado tanto ese momento como la luna a un poeta, como un lienzo a un pintor. No quería seguir viviendo, aprisionando cada parte de su vida hasta ahogarse en su propia sangre... Porque ya había sufrido bastante; porque ya había vivido bastante.

Sonrió una vez mas ante el pensamiento que hoy por fin sería libre, y siendo libre se llevaría sus recuerdos, aunque el frió cristalizará su aliento, aunque el frío líquido asesino se deslizara a través de su cuerpo... los recuerdos siempre permanecerían... Aunque aquel amor que le impedía serle infiel a la vida ya no estuviese. Porque debía agradecer por lo que tuvo y lo que hizo, dejar de intentar gritar, sangrar y llorar por el amor que le robaron hasta dejarla sola y abandonada, incomprendida por todo y a todos los que quería.

Quizás la vida no la hubiera desilusionado si no hubiera esperado nada de ella. Sólo quería dejar de respirar, dejar de escuchar... ser por fin libre en un silencio eterno del que nunca despertará...

* * *

En dos extremos de Londres, en dos entornos completamente diferentes de Londres, habían dos enamorados. Una chica exhalando su último suspiro, dedicado al gran y único amor de su vida, liberándose por fin del dolor y llevándose consigo el recuerdo de un gran amor y un chico gritando a todo pulmón, asustando a todos a su alrededor, sollozando y gritando por aquella que había sido su verdadero amor, despreocupándose de todo lo demás, arrodillado en el suelo sintiendo su corazón quebrajarse, gritando el nombre de su amada, sintiendo la pesadez de su cuerpo, doliéndole el vacío y creyendo, queriendo que cada pesado aliento fuera el ultimo para al fin reunirse con ella.

Dos enamorados, entornos diferentes, lugares diferentes, situaciones complicadas compartiendo un mismo amor, un mismo anhelo, un suspiro, pero sobretodo compartiendo un sueño del que no era posible despertar, llevando su amor a la eternidad.

* * *

**_ Dedicado a: Kaillin (Gracias por brindarme tu amistad) _**

**_This is it... Really_**


End file.
